Pepper Spray
by Therianthrope
Summary: After Twilight, before New Moon. James seeming immune to pepper spray sets Bella wondering. Alice helps her figure out the answer.


Alice Cullen was alone in the huge house and was laying on the long couch in the family's living room. She was sprawled out, with one leg on the couch and the other one resting on the floor. Her hands were folded behind her head and her topaz eyes were shut. The sound of her music bounced off of the white walls in the living room as Bella came in. Bella made a face as she wondered how Alice came across some of the music that the young vampire listened to.

Bella paused by the large and expensive CD player and turned towards Alice, who still hadn't acknowledged her presence. The human girl raised one eyebrow at the vampire's attire, which was different than usual today. Alice was wearing a pair of loose denim blue jeans, a tight polo shirt, and solid grey combat boots. Her usually wild and spiky black hair was brushed down and hung straight, surprisingly almost to her thin shoulders. Bella couldn't believe this was the same Alice she had seen only yesterday.

Bella flipped off the music and lay down with Alice. Her knees were on the arm of the couch, and her head was on the vampire's stomach.

Alice involuntarily purred at Bella's scent getting closer, and, almost whiningly, said, "I was listening to that song you know."

Bella rolled her eyes up to look at Alice, gaining her a smack from the vampire. "Just because you think my music is 'odd, unusual, and slightly frightening' does not mean that it isn't good," Alice chided.

Bella laughed as she remembered the day she had insulted Alice's music the first time. Alice had growled and threatened Bella's old truck if she even thought any thing unkind about the music again.

Alice turned Bella's arm over and looked at the bite mark there. "Looks like it's fading out pretty good," she commented sadly.

Bella sat up and looked at Alice. "It is, and it's not your fault that its there in the first place. I was the one who went to meet James."

Alice's eyes flashed black before returning to gold. "I told Edward I would protect you! My exact words were 'I'll keep her safe'! Letting you almost be turned and be scared for the rest of your life or eternity, whichever it may be, is not keeping you safe."

Bella brushed a stray hair off of Alice's face. "It's not your fault. It would only be if you had seen my plan and hadn't done a thing. I'm the one who took advantage of your visions not being perfect."

Alice chuckled in agreement. "Far from perfect." Alice glanced down and saw Bella looking at her with a questioning look in her eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

"About something that happened with James. It was...odd."

Alice pulled Bella farther up on the couch and hugged her tight. "You don't ever have to think about him again, Bell. If you want to talk..." Alice trailed off and shrugged.

Bella struggled to find how to phrase her question. "Alice...I was...When we...He...James...It..."

She took a deep breath before sitting up and pulling Alice with her. "Alice. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. You know I do!" Alice said, worry flitting over her features.

"Alice, do you trust me with everything? Anything? No matter how odd or insane it might be?"

Alice sat up and grabbed Bella's hands. "What are you thinking about? What are you talking about, Bella? Of course I trust you. I'd put my life in your hands, Bells. Talk to me?"

Bella took a deep breath. "Have you ever been pepper sprayed, Alice? Since you were turned I mean?"

Alice laughed until she saw the serious look on Bella's face. "You're serious aren't you?"

Bella nodded. "See...I wasn't sure if James brushed it off or if it really doesn't affect vampires and I was wondering..."

Alice stood up near the large windows at the front of the house and spread her arms. "Hit me."

Bella stared at Alice in disbelief. "Are you sure? I mean, I didn't want you to have to...I mean...What if it works?!"

"Then we'll know it works won't we?"

"I'm not going to spray you, Alice!!"

"Maybe I'll spray you?"

"NO! I know it works on humans..."

"Well either you get me or I'll get you. Only one of those will satisfy this curiosity of yours."

Bella pulled the small green canister out of her pocket and looked at Alice, still unsure. "Alice...I don't want to hurt you at all. If it works like on humans, it will hurt and I'd feel horrible..."

"Then I'll tell Carlisle to poison you with something."

"Edward would kill you over it..."

"I'm sure I can convince Rose to kill him and then run like crazy...Wouldn't be too hard sometimes I don't think..."

"Alice..."

"Gimme. I'll spray you," Alice said again, with dead seriousness and held out her hand.

Bella pulled the cap off of the can. "If this works, just remember...you told me to. Jasper is NOT allowed to kill me, hurt me, or maim me."

Alice laughed. "Allright. I'll have him threaten you into insanity."

"Great, then I'd be there with you."

Alice stuck out her tongue at Bella and then slid her hands in her pockets. "Come on. Don't you have a vampire to abuse?"

Bella's hands shook as she aimed the can at Alice and squeezed the top down. She raised an eyebrow as Alice screamed and writhed on the floor, very obviously overdoing it. "You're a horrible actress."

Alice looked up at Bella from her odd angle, laying on her back on the floor, her head near Bella's feet. "Oh darn," she said flatly. "I always wanted to be an actress too. It's the dream of my entire life to be able to act like I just got pepper sprayed in the face."

Bella pulled Alice to her feet and into a hug. "So how was it? Really."

Alice shrugged. "Kind of annoying. It made my vision blurry for a second, but a couple blinks at that was gone. It messed up the smell of my purfume though." As she said the last part, Alice looked truly upset.

"Aaww..." Bella cooed. "Poor Alice."

Alice lightly smacked Bella. "Hey! Don't make fun of me! I worked hard to find that purfume."

Bella rolled her eyes as Alice pulled her back onto the couch and turned the CD player back on.

"What was it?" she asked Alice as Alice used the remote to shuffle CDs. "Some two-hundred dollars by the quarter ounce?"

Alice smiled as she wrapped arms around Bella while the soft sound of a CD made up of Edward's piano music. "No. Twenty dollars for eight ounces. I like it, its just a scent most places don't sell." Alice shrugged. "It was in my posessions from when I was human. I still use it."

Bella looked sad at Alice, knowing the young vampire remembered none of her human life.

"Don't give me that look!" she said, smiling at Bella. "I saw where you put that pepper spray and I am not afraid to get you back."

Bella laughed at Alice and settled in beside her, letting the music flow around them. Soon, Alice was as rested as she was before Bella came in, and Bella was lightly snoring. 


End file.
